Truth
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: Un amour... planifié. Un rêve... prémédité. Un diable devient ange, un bon devient mauvais, chacun croyant plaire à l’autre. Complot odieux, confusion tragique, cauchemar perpétuel. Une seule chose peut les sauver; la vérité.
1. Prologue

_Hey hey! Et bien me voici, nouvelle auteure ! Ma fic ''_**Truth**_'' parlera de... Drago et Hermione, et oui ! Ce couple si populaire... Enfin bref, je vous donne tout de suite un petit résumé ainsi qu'un mini rikiki prologue pour vous mettre en appétit!_

**Résumé **

_Car la vie n'est pas toujours belle. Car nos rêves ne deviennent pas toujours réalité. Car tout n'est pas toujours comme on le croit. Car les problèmes parfois nous submergent. Car on a parfois envie de partir. Lui, il est là. Notre vie est plus belle. Nos rêves se réalisent. Tout devient comme le croyait. Les problèmes disparaissent. On a plus envie de partir. On veut rester. Pour lui. On croit être invincible. On croit être enchaîné au bonheur, à la belle vie. Mais tout n'est pas toujours rose. Car la vie peut paraître parfaite. Mais au fond, elle complote contre vous. Celui qui est ange devient le diable. Celui qui faisait le mal fait le bien. Chacun croyant plaire à l'autre. Une confusion désastreuse qui fait de la belle existence parfaite un cauchemar éternel. _

**Truth**

**Prologue**

Le froid règne. Depuis plusieurs siècles, on a connu que le froid. Des légendes circulent, racontant qu'au loin, très loin d'ici, il fait toujours chaud. Jamais la température ne descend sous les 15 degrés Celsius. Mais personne ne peut vérifier, étant donné que nous sommes tous coincés ici. Emprisonnés serait un terme plus exact. Nous sommes contrôlés par le mal. Et, de ce que l'on raconte, le bien règne où il fait chaud. Ils ne connaissent pas leur chance! Ici, personne n'est heureux. Seuls les tyrans qui nous dirigent ont une certaine joie, lorsqu'ils nous font souffrir. Nous avons tenté plusieurs fois de nous évader, de nous libérer de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur nous; malheureusement, ils sont plus forts que nous. Et chaque fois qu'on tente quelque chose, le châtiment est toujours plus gros. Nous sommes prisonniers. Une seule chose peut nous sauver, et on l'attend depuis le début de l'ère du mal. Une seule chose peut rétablir l'équilibre; la vérité.


	2. Chapitre Premier

_Voici un premier chapitre pas très long, c'est vrai. Mais les vacances arrivent, dans moins d'une semaine et là, longs chapitres garantis! En attendant, régalez-vous!_

**Chapitre Premier**

Un vent glacial fouettait les hautes herbes, les faisant onduler telle l'eau d'une rivière. Le fleuve adjacent au champ bouillonnait, montrant la haine qu'il avait envers cette brise provocante. Les animaux restaient cachés, effrayés par cette lutte acharnée. L'obscurité tombait, voulant dissimuler ce combat honteux aux yeux humains. Et pourtant, des spectateurs assistaient à cette bataille. Leurs yeux perçaient la noirceur aussi facilement qu'un fantôme traverse un mur. Ils voyaient tout. Ces deux seuls témoins observaient avidement le déroulement du combat. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils laissaient croire.

En théorie, le vent devrait toujours gagner sur le fleuve. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il est plus fort. Sans air, toute forme de vie meurt instantanément. Sans eau, on peut subsister quelque temps. C'est pourquoi le vent l'emporte sur le fleuve. Mais, étonnamment, le cours d'eau était en train de battre les rafales d'air. En effet, le vent se calmait peu à peu, étouffé par la puissance du fleuve. Puis, finalement, il s'évanouit totalement. Le fleuve se calma, et retourna sommeiller dans son lit.

Aussitôt que la bataille eut prit fin, les deux observateurs s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. L'un, le plus grand et le plus blafard, prit la parole :

-Pas mal pour un jeune apprenti…

Le visage de l'autre resta impassible sous le compliment.

-Merci, Maître.

L'interlocuteur se renfrogna.

-Ne t'assois pas sur tes lauriers! Tes adversaires ne seront pas aussi cléments que moi, lors de vrais combats.

-Je sais, Maître. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je ne faisais que vous remercier pour le compliment que vous m'aviez adressé.

-Ne gâche pas tout! Jusqu'ici, tu as été le meilleur de mes élèves, ne deviens surtout pas insolent, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement!

-Oui, pardonnez-moi, Maître.

Le Maître contempla son élève quelques instants. Il était fier de ce petit. Jamais il n'y avait eu mage aussi doué que ce jeune, excepté lui-même, bien entendu. Son avenir était très prometteur… Il fallait simplement empêcher le vieux de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le Maître savait qu'il tenterait quelque chose bientôt, très bientôt. Il fallait se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

-Je veux que tu restes sur tes gardes dans les prochaines semaines. Je sens que ce fou tentera quelque chose contre toi. Sois préparé à tout.

-Bien, Maître. Je serai prêt. J'attendrai cet homme, qu'on ose appeler un sorcier, de pied ferme.

-Voilà une attitude que j'aime! Continue comme ça mon garçon, c'est bien. Et maintenant, rentrons. Même les plus grands sorciers doivent se reposer.

**

* * *

**-Non, non je ne peux pas, professeur! Je suis désolée!

-Mais si! Aller, encore un effort, tu peux y arriver.

- Je vous dis que j'en suis incapable!

Le professeur baissa sa baguette, la mine désappointée.

- Bon, peut-être est-ce assez pour aujourd'hui. Nous recommencerons dès demain. Tu devrais être prête bientôt, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, crois-moi.

- Je vous dis que je n'y arriverai jamais, professeur. C'est une tâche bien trop ardue pour une fille comme moi.

Il s'approcha de son élève lentement. Arrivé à côté d'elle, il la prit par les épaules et dit :

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es la plus douée des sorcières que je connaisse, malgré ton jeune âge. Tu pourrais exécuter le sort le plus complexe qui soit et le réussir à la perfection, mieux que quiconque. Tu dois seulement être confiante.

La jeune femme sourit. Encore un compliment! Il ne savait que faire des compliments ce professeur! Mais heureusement, ils fonctionnaient.

_- Abherus Tialus! _

Tout d'un coup, le corps du sorcier se retrouva complètement déformé; ses bras et ses jambes avaient changé de place et étaient tordus dans un sens peu naturel. Sa tête rapetissa, son torse enfla, ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Il hurla, d'un cri de désespoir total.

- S'il… te plaît, s'il te p… plaît… Arrête! articula-t-il avec difficulté.

La jeune sorcière mit fin au sortilège et le professeur retrouva brusquement son corps normal, tout en tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva, épousseta quelque peu sa robe, puis sourit largement.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit! Tu es capable de tout! Bon, tu m'as fait vivre la pire souffrance de toute ma vie, mais tu as réussi à lancer ce sort! Et pour cela, je te félicite grandement.

- Merci, professeur, répondit la fille en souriant fièrement.

- Tu seras bientôt prête pour la mission que je souhaite te confier.

Son sourire s'affaissa. Un court silence s'installa. Le professeur n'avait jamais voulu lui dire en quoi consisterait sa mission; il préférait attendre le moment propice. Et elle, elle avait toujours redouté le moment où il lui révélerait le but de sa quête. Elle craignait une mission trop ardue où elle devrait jeûner pendant des semaines, traverser le monde entier à dos de chameau…

- Et quelle est cette mission, professeur?

- Le temps n'est pas encore venu pour que je te révèle la nature de ta quête, ma petite. Pas encore. Bientôt. Sois patiente.


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Chapitre Deuxième**

Aussitôt qu'il arriva au domaine, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il aimait bien son maître, mais il avait besoin d'en prendre congé, parfois. Ainsi, chaque fois que l'entraînement se terminait, il allait toujours directement dans sa pièce à lui, sans même prendre la peine de souhaiter une bonne nuit au Maître, sans même prendre la peine de dîner dans la salle à manger. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur de son immense chambre, alors à quoi bon manger avec le Maître, qu'il voyait toute la journée?

Arrivé devant son lit, il s'y laissa tomber mollement, éreinté par l'entraînement coriace auquel il avait eu droit cette journée-là. Heureusement pour lui, le Maître était immensément riche; les matelas étaient donc énormément moelleux, ce qui limitait les blessures.

Il se demandait comment son adversaire allait tenter de le coincer, quel stratagème il allait utiliser pour le vaincre. C'était quelqu'un de très rusé, malgré son âge avancé, et il ne fallait jamais le sous-estimer; c'était, après tout, le plus grand mage blanc du monde. Cependant, il commençait à vieillir, à faiblir. Il serait de plus en plus facile de contrer ses attaques.

« Il n'est pas aussi stupide… Il enverra quelqu'un faire le sale boulot à sa place, pensa-t-il.»

Mais s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'agir par l'intermédiaire d'une personne humaine? S'il projetait de lui tendre un piège d'une toute autre forme? Hum… Il fallait s'attendre à tout de la part de ce vieux fou, rester constamment sur ses gardes. Et ne faire confiance à personne, surtout.

Pendant plusieurs heures, il resta ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, spéculant seul sur les moyens que son ennemi pourrait utiliser pour le neutraliser. Plus l'heure avançait, plus les méthodes étaient excentriques. Il décida donc enfin, vers les 3 heures du matin, de laisser de côté ces folies et de se reposer un peu.

Cette nuit-là fut très agitée. En effet, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été repêché par son Maître, il rêva.

_«Il se promenait tranquillement, l'esprit libre de tous soucis dans les rues d'une petite ville qui lui était inconnue. C'était la première fois depuis 12 ans qu'il pouvait se promener librement, sans avoir son Maître sur le dos, sans avoir une menace constante de mort sur les épaules. C'était la première fois depuis 12 ans qu'il vivait. _

_Il respira profondément. Puis, il toussa. L'air de la ville n'était certes pas aussi pur que l'air du coin perdu où il avait habité depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Il fallait s'y habituer. Mais malgré le manque d'hygiène de cet endroit, il adorait s'y promener. Il était libre. Du moins, en apparence. Mais ça, il essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Ce n'était qu'une liberté surveillée, mais au moins il pouvait se balader comme bon lui semblait. _

_Il regarda attentivement les bâtisses qui longeaient les rues pavées. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de semblables. Elles étaient délabrées, tombaient en ruine. Le contraire du manoir du Maître. De plus, elles étaient apparemment abandonnées. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur d'un de ces bâtiments, cela grouillait de gens qui faisaient toutes leurs courses. Il y avait à peine de la place pour se déplacer. Comme il avait de la difficulté à respirer, il décida de sortir. _

_Lorsqu'il eut ouvrit la porte, il fonça malencontreusement dans quelqu'un. Il tomba sur le sol, en même temps que l'autre. Cette personne devait être vraiment bien bâtie pour avoir fait tomber un grand gaillard comme lui! Lorsqu'il se releva, il se rendit compte que cette personne bien bâtie était en fait une femme, plutôt jeune, avec de longs cheveux bruns et emmêlés, et excessivement mince. Il l'aida à se relever et s'excusa. Son Maître ne serait pas content du tout de le voir si poli et si faible…_

_Après cet épisode, il poursuivit son chemin. Toutes les bâtisses qu'il y avait dans cette ville étaient aussi malmenées les unes que les autres. Aucune n'avait l'allure prestigieuse du manoir du Maître. Finalement, il était bien content d'avoir été pris en charge par un mage; cela lui avait évité cette vie misérable à laquelle il aurait été condamné autrement. _

_Il continua sa route, observant toujours les nombreux bâtiments qu'il y avait dans cette ville. Soudainement, il aperçut quelqu'un. Une femme, plutôt âgée, les cheveux entre le blond et le blanc, qui paraissait malade et fatiguée. Elle lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant, il ne connaissait personne d'autre que son Maître, c'était le seul être humain dont il eut le souvenir. Mais cette femme lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais quoi…_

_Lorsque cette femme l'aperçut à son tour, elle se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, elle resta ainsi, à observer le jeune homme qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se précipita dans la route et courut pour rejoindre le garçon. Quand elle fut arrivée devant lui, elle s'arrêta. Elle avança prudemment sa main vers le visage de cet inconnu et, lorsque leur peau se toucha, la femme frémit et se jeta au cou du jeune homme. _

_-Oh, Drago, Drago, je savais que tu reviendrais un jour! s'exclama-t-elle. _

_Lui, il était abasourdi. Il ne savait que faire, que répondre. Il ne connaissait même pas cette femme!_

_-Que…Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il._

_Elle se dégagea et le regarda, les yeux emplis de tristesse. _

_-Tu ne te souviens donc pas de moi…_

_-Malheureusement, non… répondit-il, mal à l'aise. _

_La femme resta silencieuse un moment. Puis, elle reprit la parole, d'une voix chevrotante. _

_-Je… Je suis ta mère, Drago. _

_C'était donc ça. C'était donc elle. C'était pour cette raison que cette femme lui rappelait quelqu'un; on ne peut oublier sa mère, même si on ne se souvient plus de son visage. _

_Il ne savait que dire. C'était irréaliste, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, il se tenait réellement devant sa mère, celle qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis 12 ans. _

_Puis, sans crier gare, il se jeta au cou de sa mère, à son tour. Pendant de nombreuses minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, le fils et la mère réunis. Pour la première fois, du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il se sentait heureux, en sécurité. Le pouvoir protecteur d'une mère qui aime son fils agissait comme un baume sur son cœur noircit par la fumée du mal. _

_Soudain, il entendit un sifflet strident résonner à ses oreilles. _

_-Arrêtez-là!_

_Il vit des hommes en drôle d'uniformes se précipiter vers eux, l'air menaçant. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère, puis se plaça entre elle et les hommes. _

_-Tassez-vous de là! Elle a volé, elle doit payer!_

_Il regarda sa mère, cherchant des réponses dans ses yeux. De ce qu'il vit de l'éclat de son regard, elle était coupable. Sa mère, celle qui était censé être un modèle pour ses enfants, avait volé. Il avait soif de justice, il ne pouvait donc la protéger, même si c'était elle qui lui avait donné la vie. _

_Il s'écarta, et laissa passer les hommes. Il regarda avec douleur sa mère se faire emporter vers sa pénitence, suppliant son enfant du regard. Il détourna les yeux, honteux. Il venait de condamner sa mère. Il l'avait retrouvé, puis l'avait condamné. Il n'était qu'un être hideux. Toute la noirceur qui s'était dissipée de son cœur venait de réapparaître, plus coriace qu'avant. _

_Puis, dans le chaos de la ville, résonna le cri d'une femme qu'on égorge sur la place publique. »_

**&**

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son professeur, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. Enfin du repos après cet effort considérable! Ça avait été un entraînement dur, mais profitable; elle avait enfin réussi à lancer le sortilège de la Déformation, après toutes ces semaines! Elle avait rarement été aussi fière d'elle.

Pourtant, il restait tout de même un petit souci qui la tracassait; sa mission. Quelle sorte de quête lui confierait son professeur? Cela l'effrayait. C'était le plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps, il avait donc maint ennemis, incluant le mage noir le plus puissant de l'époque. Et s'il avait l'intention de l'envoyer affronter directement ce maître de la magie noire? Il lui serait impossible de le neutraliser! Elle avait beau être douée, elle ne viendrait jamais à bout d'un mage noir!

Évidemment, son professeur était le mage blanc le plus reconnu, mais il prenait de l'âge, et son jugement s'en trouvait quelques fois affecté…

Elle traversa le trou laissé par le tableau qui obstruait l'entrée de sa chambre, se dirigea promptement vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber, à bout de forces. L'école où elle étudiait était très luxueuse, et ça lui allait parfaitement ainsi. Elle ne fréquentait pas les autres élèves, car son professeur ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était là.

Elle n'avait pas revu sa famille depuis l'âge de 5 ans, son entraînement étant intensif. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse à cette école avec ses appartements, son professeur et l'enseignement qu'elle recevait, elle avait parfois envie de retourner voir sa famille. Depuis 12 ans qu'elle s'était privée de leur compagnie; il faut bien prendre des vacances, de temps en temps! C'était décidé, le lendemain, elle allait demander au professeur la permission d'aller voir sa famille.

Mais avant cela, il fallait dormir. Elle se glissa donc sous les couvertures, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Étonnamment, cette nuit-là, il se produisit quelque chose de totalement inhabituel; elle rêva. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été repêchée par son professeur qu'elle se plongeait dans un songe.

_«Elle se promenait tranquillement dans la rue. La ville était splendide. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu autre chose qu'un château. C'était la première fois en 12 ans qu'elle sortait de l'enceinte de l'école. C'était la première fois que son professeur la laissait aller au-dehors. La première fois qu'elle était libre. _

_Elle observa la ville attentivement, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire tous les détails de ce spectacle nouveau. Les bâtiments délabrés, les rues pavées, les passants pressés, leurs habits étrangement malpropres. Elle adorait la ville. Elle lui semblait merveilleuse, comme si c'était le meilleur endroit pour vivre. _

_Puis, quelque chose attira son attention de l'autre côté de la rue. Un jeune homme, tout de noir vêtu malgré ce soleil plombant, marchait bizarrement et semblait, comme elle, voir la ville pour la première fois. Ses habits étaient beaucoup plus chics que ceux des autres paysans et ses cheveux blonds semblaient soigneusement coiffés. Il l'intriguait. _

_Elle le vit entrer dans une bâtisse particulièrement endommagée qui semblait abandonnée. Elle traversa la rue et se rendit à ce bâtiment. Avant qu'elle n'eut put ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'était déjà ouverte et le jeune homme blond lui rentra dedans. Elle tomba durement par terre, sonnée. Une fois que le garçon fut debout, il l'aida à se relever en s'excusant. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un jeune aussi poli. C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un jeune… _

_Elle décida de le suivre subtilement. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue le premier garçon qu'elle rencontrait! _

_Il regardait toujours attentivement les bâtiments; il semblait fasciné par ceux-ci. Et elle le comprenait parfaitement. Voir des édifices si délabrés pour la première fois, c'était impressionnant. _

_Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il figea sur place, le regard fixé vers l'autre côté de la rue. Elle suivit son regard et constata qu'il observait une femme assez âgée, qui ressemblait étrangement au jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette même femme se précipitait de l'autre côté de la rue et serrait le garçon dans ses bras. _

_Elle n'entendait pas ce qui se disait entre eux, mais la discussion semblait triste. Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Le jeune homme se jeta au cou de la femme, et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. La jeune femme était émue de voir cela, sans savoir pourquoi. _

_Puis, sans crier gare, un sifflet retentit. Des hommes se précipitèrent vers les deux étreints, l'air menaçant. Le jeune homme se dégagea de la femme et se plaça entre elle et les hommes. Il y eu quelques paroles échangées, un regard déçu vers la femme, et elle fut emportée, regardant le garçon d'un air suppliant. _

_Puis, peu de temps après, dans le chaos de la ville, résonna le cri d'une femme qu'on égorge sur la place publique. »_


End file.
